The Lost Line
by Harrywrites
Summary: Ever thought of how there was not much mention of Merlin in Harry Potter. Well, I have and that means a story. This is the story of Merlin's descendants affecting the wizarding world. OC x Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

Hi and welcome to my first fanfic. I hope you guys like it.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. My OC's are all I own.**

 **Prologue**

Blue eyes lit the starry night. A small frail boy rose to eye his surroundings. He was in an empty alley. Why was he here again? That's right he was going back home with his mommy from having gone shopping. He'd gotten a bucket hat, that's what his mommy called it. He found it funny a hat was called a bucket, but he didn't care he liked it. Where was his hat? Oh! It was next to his mommy.

He walked toward her wondering why she was sleeping on the floor. It was dirty.

"Mommy. Mommy, wake up. Let's go home. We can sleep at home."

He shook her cold clothes as his breath froze with each word. His hands shuddering. The shaking and her son's body expression brought her to consciousness. Her own blue eyes lit the night even more, but they were beginning to wither from such brightness.

"Lucian, my little boy." She quivered. "Listen closely to what I'm about to tell you. It's about your daddy." Tears began threatened to swell her mesmerizing pale complexion.

"Mommy, why are you crying? We have to go home. It's bedtime." The boy grabbed his mothers' hand as he began to cry as well.

"So much like your father you are. You resemble him more than you do to me. You only have my eyes." She stared into his barely adequate boyish face. "But I guess that's a good thing. A boy should always grow to admire his father though I guess I took that away from you. I'm sorry, Lucian."

The mother's hand was getting heavier. The boy, Lucian, began to shake her more as he began to shout. Canines from a distance began to howl.

"No, Mommy, get up we have to get home. I have school tomorrow. It's my first day. You have to take me to school."

Lucian's mother lips spread into a smile. A reminiscing one.

"Lucian," her eyelids closed and opened to show her feeling light. "your daddy…. he is…. a…good man. His name is…." Her dying breath revealed the name to her son of his only living parent now.

The boys cry resonated with the final howl of the night.

 **July 1st,** **1991**

A boy fell on his back as two others backed away in fear. Looking up at the one responsible for his fall, he slipped to his feet.

"Hurt another animal and next time I won't just punch you a few times, Carver."

The assailant declared with a bruised cheek and bleeding lip that ruined the elegance he could give. This was a twelve-year-old Lucian. It had been seven years since the death of his mother.

Carver dashed away shouting that it wasn't the end. Something that Lucian found amusing. He was big for someone their age, but he'd fought bigger. Turning to the injured animal the group had harassed, he looked at the feathery fella. It had an injured claw. Ripping a bit of his sleeve he tied it around its limb.

"There. That should do." He lifted it up in his hands. "All better, right?"

The bird hooted and moved its neck.

"I'll take that as a thank you." He laughed to himself.

The owl hooted once more before flying away.

"Later," Lucian said as he watched it disappear into the sun.

He lived in an orphanage. It was the only place a kid with no parent around and no known guardian was to go. The place was, for a lack of a nice word- shitty. No one was mistreated but there was nothing to prove that they were treated pleasantly either. Well, that went more for him as he was a bit of a troublemaker.

Like with the kids that had harassed the bird, Lucian got into fights. At school or outside of it. It was the typical seventh-grade excuse for bullies; he was smart. As stupid as it sounds that's how it has been for him. He didn't care what their reasons were he wouldn't just let it happen. And it was never something that could be resolved for the authority at school were all in different ways corrupt, no matter how big or small.

Well, it didn't matter to him. Nothing did these days. He just lived in his own way. One that got him in trouble most times. With the housemother and caretakers.

"Lucian." Think of the devil and they shall appear.

"Yes?"

"Yes, housemother." Lucian mentally sighed. "Now, I'm here to tell you that you'll be having a guest tomorrow. I want you on your best behavior." The house mother stated strictly.

"Yes, housemother." Accepting his reply, she walked off.

Lucian went into what couldn't compare to his old room and lied on the lonely bed. He wondered what guest he'd have. He didn't know anyone.

What he didn't know was that it was a guest that his mother knew.

 **The next day**

Lucian lay in his bed waving his finger as a box that contained his precious belongings floated in the same pattern his finger moved. This was something he'd found he could do a few years ago when the ball he was playing with was thrown into the river by an older kid. It'd gotten in too deep for him to swim after it. He sat on the shore and decided to just skip rocks in his depressed state.

The rocks had skipped a few times like any thrown by someone who knew how but in one of his flicks it just floated in the air. He tried to replicate it many times but it didn't happen again until he almost broke the only keepsake of his mother. A small sapphire necklace. It was one of those times when his emotions reached its peak and he just had to release it somehow. The necklace was a gift from his _**father**_ to his mother. And the thought of him being because he wasn't here or there made him do something that he could've regretted. He threw it out the window in anger but just as he had he wanted it back. Reaching out in vain, his hand never caught it but his ability did.

That was the day he learned he wasn't normal.

The door then opened without notice causing Lucian to lose concentration of his hold on the box. It landed roughly on the ground.

Housemother and an old man came to be from the door opening.

"Lucian, what was that noise?" the housemother questioned immediately.

"I-uh dropped my box." Lucian laughed.

The housemother nodded before introducing the expected visitor the boy had. She then left for other business leaving Lucian alone with the old man. It was a bit awkward.

"So, uh, who are you, old man?" he rudely asked.

The old man didn't seem to notice his attitude. "I never thought I'd be back to this place ever again." Lucian stared at him weirdly as he looked around the room. "Lucianus. Mind if I call you Lucian?"

Surprised by the sudden friendliness to the question, he permitted it anyways.

"Wonderful. Now, how about a lesson than a proposition, yes?"

"A lesson, sir?"

"Yes. A lesson on the name of the spell you are casting, young wizard."

The old man smiled at the boys shocked expression.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, It's me, Harry. I'm back from a month of nothing. I'm sorry about that. I chose the wrong time to begin writing. Work and family are things that may get in my way from uploading. Even so, I will try to upload weekly, somewhere around Monday to Wednesday.

As for today's chapter, it is still an introduction to my character. Lucian. I hope you bear with his...current personality. Hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: Lineage

"Chugga-chugga-choo-choo! Chugga-chugga-choo-choo! Man, this is a bore. Who would've been afraid of a blood fanatic who was only a threat in Britain compared to a geezer that got the whole world on him? _**That**_ old guy must be insanely good with a twig to be regarded as the Hero who took down the most powerful dark wizard of all time."

Lucian closed the book in his hand, twisting his body to sit correctly on the chair. He was laying backward a habit he had when he was bored during reading. Though he needed to stop that got him dizzy at times, maybe because of his blood going to his brain. Ugh.

"What's next?" he said as he looked out the window of his compartment.

He was on a train heading to a place that for all he knew was where his parents met, studied and grew to believe in what caused their deaths. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A place that he would grow to become a wizard that lived up to his name and blood.

"What a pain." He sighed to himself.

RIBBIT.

Lucian quickly cracked his neck to the sound in his empty compartment. It was a frog. Or toad? He stared at it blankly as the amphibian did back to him.

RIBBIT.

"Shoo." He waved away cautiously.

RIBBIT.

Lucian looked at the stack of books that he had on the floor. They were a leap away for an amphibian to him.

"You wouldn't dare." He narrowed his eyes to intimidate it.

RIBBIT.

It leaped for the books as Lucian did to catch it.

A loud thud of books hitting the floor brought the room to life with sound and a visitor.

"Are you okay?" Lucian looked up with a toad on his head to see a bush of hair attached to a girl. Getting up he quickly grabbed the leaping amphibian before it hopped away.

"I assume this is yours." He handed it to her.

"Thanks but he isn't mine. It belongs to a boy named Neville. Oh, where are my manners? I'm Hermione Granger. And you are?" Hermione introduced herself with a smile that revealed large front teeth.

Lucian bit a snicker. He wasn't an ass its just that it was- okay, he was a bit of ass. And now she had to leave.

"Bothered." He bluntly stated as he grabbed her by her shoulders and spun her. "Now- Shoo!" he tapped her out the door and shut it.

Outside, Hermione stood in shock at what had just happened. She turned to look at the guy but the shutters were down.

"How rude!" she huffed walking back to her own compartment.

Back in the shut-in compartment, Lucian stood with a smile that reversed.

The magical train that brought the young Wizards to their place of learning hooted in response to having arrived at their destination, Hogsmeade Station. Everyone began coming out of the carts in wholes.

Lucian came out with the garments that were the mandatory uniform for the school. It fit him snuggly, even though he felt uncomfortable at the touch of a woman. He had become distant to all female's since his mother's death. It was some sort of PTSD. He was weird, he knew it. A guy uncomfortable to the touch of a woman would be labeled as playing for the other team but that wasn't him. Not one bit.

As far as he knew.

Putting on his bucket hat. He followed the crowd of first years that were being guided by a large fella with a hairy face. He wondered if he could skip a grade to be at the right level of his age. Being the oldest of his grade by nearly two years didn't go well with him.

The large fella- man- Was he even human with his height?- took them to a pier where a row of boats waited for them to board. Hopping to the back of one, he was joined by three other boys. A dark-skinned boy, an Irish looking lad, and a timid cub holding onto what seemed to be the amphibian Lucian had encountered earlier during the day. The boats soon began moving without help from a paddle or motor. Not that a motor would work in this place since it wouldn't bode well with magic according to what the book about this place said.

They sailed across a lake as they witnessed the spectacle of the castle they were to live in for the next year. It looked amazing with the stars behind it giving it glamour.

"Why keep me away, Mum?" Lucian whispered to himself admiring the view.

Soon they docked and were lead into the castle followed by a staircase where upon reaching the end instructed to wait.

Lucian leaned against the stairs rail as he waited for whoever to come, all the while he observed as did everyone on how a boy and his new goons were trying to sweet talk the famous Harry Potter.

What was so great about him again? Those were the thoughts Lucian had in his mind as he looked distastefully at how this blonde viewed others. Blood discrimination. Heh. Even in another world, there is some sort of racism.

"What a load of crap."

"E-excuse me, what is?" Lucian turned to see the timid cub holding his toad, staring at him.

"No wonder you escaped. Your owner barely has a grip on you." Lucian criticized. The boy must have put his words together for he became wide-eyed.

"You're the one who found Trevor!"

"More like he found me." Lucian snarkily replied.

"I'm Neville. Neville Longbottom. And you are?" Neville held Trevor on one hand, to give out the other for Lucian.

Looking at the hand, Lucian-

Standing by himself for everyone to see him, Lucian looked with irritation at the Headmaster of the place, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. The old hoot must have purposefully put him last on the list to call. Why? Lucian screamed at him with his eyes only for the old man to smile at him.

"Lastly," Yes, add salt to the wound. " Lucianus Merlinus Ambrosius." Lucian sighed as he could feel the air everyone released when they laughed at his name.

Walking up to the stool that held the magical hat that looked into his mind, Lucian shuddered at the feeling of its oldness.

"This thing might have moss on it. Hurry and choose already." He said with a dull tone.

"A sharp tongue you have for Euphemia Merlinus Ambrosius son, young descendant of Merlin. Slytherin might just be the place for you. It was after all where your ancestor was in." the Sorting Hat replied to his remark.

All in the hall began murmuring at the revelation of his lineage. It didn't matter if they knew. They'd all forget to the thought of being in school with the celebrity, Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. Besides, in some way, all wizards of this time were related to the Famous Warlock. He just got lucky to be his direct and only descendant.

"Put me there, then. Get it over with." Lucian really had no interest in which house he ended in. They all just determined where you lived. It wouldn't stop him from making friends in other houses. If he wanted them.

"Impatient, are we? Though that may be because of your intellect blinding you to the wonders each house holds. Ravenclaw, like your mother?" His mother was a Ravenclaw? "Yet you hold love. Hufflepuff, perhaps?" Okay, this thing was playing with him. He might just tear it off and walk towards a random house.

"You would be daring enough to do so? Hmm. Difficult. Difficult, indeed."

Make up your mind already.

"Very well. You shall be….GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

Thank you, see you on the next one!


End file.
